


What a day this has been

by raima_evans



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Also fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Fix-It of Sorts, Hannibal Loves Will, Insecure Hannibal, M/M, POV Will Graham, This is My Design, Will Loves Hannibal, maybe? i don't really know for sure, soft hannibal is my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raima_evans/pseuds/raima_evans
Summary: Will reflects before executing his plan, for once he's lost in the feeling but he can't bare looking into Hannibal's eyes.





	What a day this has been

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Any feedback is always appreciated ;P  
> (First time writing s3 aaah)

I may have been able to save something from my old life, but would I have wanted to? Would I still feel comfortable being who I used to be when I was with them? Pretending there was no evil in the world, pretending they hadn't been touched by it, pretending they hadn't been tarnished? 

Would they have remained the preferable scenario after all of this? After experiencing what I now feel as a certainty---I was made to be with Hannibal. Or rather, I was remade for him. Because of him. I don't belong to them anymore, and I have _him_ to thank for that. I have so many things to thank him for...

One of those is this feeling.

_It's beautiful_

This feeling of completion. No, not only that. There's also serenity, a serenity that can only be achieved by _being_. As I looked into his eyes, I saw that too, because I did see it. What he wanted for both of us. What I had longed for.

I can feel his heartbeat. Or is it mine? Our own? Our breaths mingling, my head on his shoulder... Peace. Our becoming.

Who would have thought our becoming would be tainted with so much peace? A peace I can't help but break lest it will swallow us whole.

I seek his shoulder with my hand, reminding myself I must not look him in the eyes. It will last only a moment, and then I'll be done with this life, with all the possible lives making a tantalising vision in front of me...

We could be together. Time could freeze us in this moment of freedom. We could live in it forever and disappear, live only in the memory of this night, when we consummated the death of the dragon. We would make our memory palace last forever in the few seconds of our fall.

No one would know, no one would  have to know how much I want to feel this again, to feel him so deep inside of me. So deep...

Neither of us will survive separation now---I don't want to.

"Will... Stay with me."

My heart gives a leap. I grip him tighter. By all means, it shouldn't be able to do that, his voice. How can it sound so sure and at the same time soft, pleading, as if he were asking.

"I can't go anywhere."

Why do I tremble? In his arms... It's not me who's trembling.

"...Will you?"

A secret.

His voice is a secret. This heartbeat... his everything has been entrusted to me to do as I see fit. He's the one who's leaving his life. He gave it up the moment I said 'please'.

_Greater love hath no man than this..._

"Would you deny me my life?," I whisper into his neck.

For a moment, he stops breathing; then, he seems to still himself for something.

"No," he whispers back. "Nor your freedom."

I feel him take a deep breath as he nuzzles my head, scenting me. It feels like a goodbye; I think, as he slowly extricates himself from me.

"I wouldn't deny that from you, Will."

The gap allows me to look at his face. I see him gulp before I notice his lips, pinched _so_ tight. His eyes... They suffocate me.

"Would you do that twice?" A part of me can't help but wonder. "Could you keep yourself away from me if I told you?"

_My compassion for you is inconvenient_

"There's so little I wouldn't do for you" he tells me as his hand trembles near my face with an aborted touch that makes my skin burn. "You need only ask."

Yet I can't seem to.  My old life... Was it just yesterday? The thought of going back, of going away, of not seeing him anymore; had it once seem so comforting? I remember my life being that simple, but had it really been that way?

Getting up, feeding the dogs, loving Molly... that had been easy enough. The rest? I had known it to be an act.

 _Was it good to see me?_  

For three years all I did was pretend he wasn't there, living in a corner of my mind, looking through the glass of our shared windows. I had felt him looking for me everyday, and every day I denied myself by denying him.

All those years! Every day I wasn’t with him, every day, every day…

_But do you ache for him?_

“I do.”

It feels as if I had just woken up.

“Will?”

I blink to shed the past from my vision. As it becomes less clouded, all my eyes can see is him---the he way he has always been: expectant, hopeful, trying to keep everything inside... And failing miserably.

“I need only ask, don’t I?”

He nods at once and I can’t help myself from falling this time. Not anymore, I promise. Not ever again.

_If I saw you every day for ever..._

“Then take me home.”

At first it hits him like a blow, one possibility being stronger than the other.Then, little by little, as he stares at me, I see him coming back from his realisation; I feel his mind reaching out to me. I feel myself at peace.

“I want to go home, Hannibal,” I say as I watch him come undone when I lean in and cradle his face in my hands. “Take me home.”

After, he does just that. But it isn’t until he presses his forehead to mine and mingles our breaths again that I feel he has kept his promise.

I am home now.

 

.fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Because the fluff is stroooong today and I hate these guys so much rn ugh feelings are they too OoC? Please tell me I'd appreciate it so much!
> 
> if you want more lame I exist at marveloushannigram.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> What a day this has been  
> What a rare mood I'm in  
> Why, it's almost like being in love  
> There's a smile on my face  
> For the whole human race  
> Why, it's almost like being in love  
> All the music of life seems to be  
> Like a bell that is ringing for me  
> And from the way that I feel  
> When that bell starts to peal  
> I would swear I was falling  
> I could swear I was falling  
> It's almost like being in love


End file.
